


Writing Prompts

by TheLonleyWoodstock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chapters Will Have Warnings If Needed, Chapters are short, Death, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonleyWoodstock/pseuds/TheLonleyWoodstock
Summary: I write with a prompt from a list in mind.
Relationships: All Kinds Really - Relationship





	1. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the weather outside your window, write a story.

With a chilling stiffness to her fingers, Marise opened the door and shuffled in. After she slammed it shut, she hauled off her hat, scarf, and jackets. There she hung the clothing on their designated hooks. Marise walked straight to the kitchen and started the oven to bake the house warm. Aria had then opened the door with chuckles of rain, only stopping when Marise had come close enough to plant a kiss on her lips. About ten minutes later, the two ladies had sat down, one with a cup of wine and the other with four shots of whiskey. They had watched horror movies that Friday evening, laughing all the while.


	2. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How someone deals with unrequited love.

Heartless is what I'd rather be. When people talk of those heartless folks, they sound so unfeeling, and that bizarre nature of theirs sounds like such bliss. To not have a heart would remove the ache in my chest, the crying out for the one I can't have and hold. My current dealing with quiet suffering was how I dealt with everything. I was brought to the Heartless Ones as, with them, there was no suffering to be had.


	3. Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different from where you are now.

Alice craved for the ferry, desired for Chiron the Ferryman to arrive. She awaited with coin in her hand. When the ferry would appear, then she would be carried towards the Feilds. In the Feilds, she'd be able to forget, able to walk by those who had hurt her and not feel. Alice watched as the ferry approached, empty, and ready for more souls.


	4. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s dancing and why are they tapping those toes?

Placing the cigarette to her lips, she sucked in and looked toward the stars. Five minutes was all she'd need for this moment, this event. She snapped her headphones on and listened to the song he sang that night. The song about birds of blue who fly over rainbows. The melody that blended into one about a wonder-filled world, sung by a man and by him. Images of them dancing as he sang. His words of admiring the delicately sung man echoed in her ears as she hummed. Occasionally, her hums would morph into melodious words. She closed her eyes, picturing the beautiful island that was being doted over in the music. Nothing she heard nor nothing she thought of and pictured was joyous. The entire thing has coat after coat of bittersweet pain. Throughout, she dragged from the cylinder between her fingers, and throughout it, she sobbed. As she stubbed the butt, the song faded away with happy noises. She spoke his echoing words, "Can you imagine being that happy?"

"No," she walked away from where the two figures swayed on the balcony in her mind, "I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That really ran from the prompt.


End file.
